This invention generally relates to a display system for use in a vehicle and, more particularly, to a display screen that has a rim along only one side where all power and data supplied to the screen comes from that one side.
A variety of display systems are available for use in vehicles. With the increasing number of electrical subsystems within a vehicle and the increasing number of features provided to a driver, it is necessary and useful to provide more information to a driver. Conventional instrument panels typically do not have sufficient room to display all of the information that could be useful to a driver. Moreover, with improvements in technology it is possible and desirable to provide a variety of information to a driver in a variety of formats. Conventional instrument panels are not capable of meeting this need.
A variety of display screens have been suggested for use in vehicles to provide additional types of information to the driver. A major drawback associated with each of the previously proposed systems is that it must be mounted in a position on the instrument panel or dashboard of the vehicle, where space is limited. Further, it is a challenge to provide a display panel in a position where it is easily observed by a driver without unnecessarily or undesirably distracting the driver from the task of watching the road.
This invention provides a display system having a uniquely designed display panel that enables a driver to have access to a variety of visible information. Further, this invention provides a display system that places the visible information within the typical or normal line of sight of a driver without obstructing the driver's view of the road.